Secret Wedding
by azhuichan
Summary: Perdebatan Sakura dengan seseorang di toko membawanya ke dalam ikatan takdir tak terduga. Mereka dijodohkan. Setelah menikah, suaminya membuat semacam peraturan untuk dirinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa benar-benar tak di acuhkan. Apalagi sekarang kakek suaminya meminta Sakura lekas memiliki momongan di usia muda. WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay... minnaa, saya Azhuichan kembali lagi membawa fic baru****. Mohon bagi para senpai yang sudah berpengalaman di dunia fanfiction, tolong sarannya ya ^_^ . Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, maupun Flame kalian. Arigato minna...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Wedding ****© Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur seenak jidat**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Enjoy...! ****^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini buku ku...!", teriak gadis bersurai merah muda

"tapi aku dulu yang mengambilnya nona", jawab pemuda raven

"tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan buku ini Tuan...!", geram gadis itu tak mau kalah

"jangan memanggilku Tuan..! aku bukan Tuanmu.. cepat berikan buku ini nona _**Pink**_", kata pemuda itu

Saat ini sedang terjadi kegiatan tarik-menarik buku antara manusia berbeda _gender_ ini di salah satu toko buku di kota Konoha. '_Red Book'_ nama toko buku itu. Meskipun toko ini termasuk toko buku terbesar di Konaha yang menjual berbagai macam buku dan peralatan alat tulis paling komplit di kota tersebut, tapi yang namanya buku _limited edition_\- tetap aja jumlah bukunya terbatas. Apalagi novel karya-karya penulis terkenal yang menceritakan berbagai macam kisah dan berbagai macam bentuk genre unik yang bisa membuat para readers mendapatkan '_feel'_ ketika membacanya. (tak seperti author yang bikin cerita abal ini). Pasti akan langsung habis di serbu para pecinta buku. Misalnya bergenre _Romance, _pasti banyak kalangan anak muda yang ingin membaca novel/cerita tersebut. Maklum kan anak remaja emosinya masih _labil_, apalagi bagi pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran-kasmarannya menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Perasaan berbunga-bunga, bahagia, senang, ceria, sedih, semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu. Seakan dunia hanya tertuju padanya. Seakan dunia hanya milik kaum remaja yang merajut cinta. Hati bersorak-sorai mengatakan, '_Oh, indahnya Cinta'_

Laki-laki itu kini menatap tajam _emerald_ gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Oh, ayolah! Ia dari tadi hanya membuang-buang waktunya bersama gadis pink itu. Andai aja gadis itu tak egois seperti dirinya, kemudian dengan berbaik hati memberikan buku yang ada di genggaman mereka ini. Lalu berkata, '_silahkan Anda ambil buku ini duluan Tuan_' atau apalah. Pasti ia akan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada gadis itu yang pasti sangat di inginkan dan dilihat bagi kaum _hawa_ seumurannya. Dan yang pasti, ia tak kan berada di sini lama dan berdebat dengannya. '_Kenapa sich gadis itu tak mau mengalah_?', pikirnya

_Persetan_ dengan kata '_mengalah_'! Kenapa harus ada juga aturan tak kasat mata '_Laki-laki harus mengalah sama perempuan_'. Masa bodo' dengan aturan itu! Dan kalau dilihat baik-baik, gadis itu tak lemah lembut seperti gadis kebanyakan. Yah, walau ia akui bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini cukup cantik dan menarik. Tetapi sekarang hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benak pemuda itu. Ia harus segera mendapatkan buku itu entah apapun caranya... **HARUS.**..! Lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur _King size_ miliknya. Biarkanlah gadis itu meraung-raung sejadi-jadinya, ia tak peduli... **TAK PEDULI**...!

"kau cukup kaya hanya karna buku ini Tuan... Sebaiknya Anda segera pergi mencari toko buku di tempat lain sebelum kehabisan buku ini lagi...", kata gadis itu sedikit manja dengan suara yang di buat-buat dan sukses membuyarkan lamunannya

"Hn... Terserah... Jidat lebar", kata pemuda itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di kening gadis itu

"Aw_... ittai_.. sakit..", gumamnya

_**Greb**_

Buku itu lepas dari gengamannya. Dan dengan cepat ia mengambil buku itu, kemudian menuju kasir lalu membayarnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menengok gadis yang masih berdiri di rak buku itu sambil memegang jidatnya yang saat ini memerah.

"Oi... terima kasih bukunya... Jya ne..", seru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Dasar rambut pantat ayam siallaaaannn...!", teriak frustasi gadis itu.

_**Drtt... drt.. drt...**_

Bunyi suara handphone mengalihkan konsentrasi menyetir pemuda itu. Lalu di tatapnya sebentar layar handphone-nya. Kemudian diangkatnya telephone tersebut.

'Sasuke, cepat pulang sekarang..!'

"ada apa nii-chan?"

'kakek Madara pulang dari Amerika, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin di ucapkannya!'

"Hn.. aku segera kesana"

Setelah itu di tutup kembali _telephone_nya. Kemudian di letakkannya di tempat tadi. Di pandanginya sejenak buku yang ada di sampingnya itu yang menjadi sumber masalahnya dari tadi. Betapa ia harus di repotkan gara-gara buku itu dan juga er-gadis pink itu. Sebenarnya ia mendengar teriakan frustasi gadis itu dari luar toko, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang di kemudinya kini tlah sampai di pekarangan rumahnya. Yang jelas, rumah itu sangat besar dan luas. Seperti tipikal rumah orang kaya kebanyakan. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil kesanyangannya itu. Lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Saat kakinya sudah menginjak di ruang tengah. Terlihat semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul. Di pandanginya sejenak ayah-Fugaku yang saat ini duduk di sofa pinggir sambil memijit pelan kepalanya. Ibu-Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan tangannya saat ini berada di pundak ayahnya. Kakak-Itachi yang sedang duduk di depan ayah ibunya tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun. Dan yang terakhir di lihat adalah Lelaki tua yang ia yakini adalah kakeknya-Madara yang saat ini sedang duduk di tengah dan memasang wajah serius. Kemudian di hampirinya keluarganya itu. Lalu di dudukkan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Itachi.

"Hn.."

Tak lama kemudian semua keluarganya menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"ya kakek?"

"apa kau benar-benar cucuku?"

"tentu saja kakek", Sasuke heran mendengarkan perkataan ambigu kakeknya

"maukah kau menuruti permintaan kakekmu ini?"

"apapun itu kakek..", kata Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang

"aku pegang kata-katamu itu", jawab Madara menatap lurus onix cucu kesayangannya itu

"..."

"aku ingin kau menikah besok lusa dengan seorang gadis yang aku pilihkan!"

"Hn.. menikah. **Hah**? Menikah? Apa-apaan ini?", kata Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya

"jaga bicaramu Sasuke..!", tegur Fugaku pada Sasuke

Sasuke langsung diam. Di pikirannya kini tumbuh berbagai macam spekulasi menghinggapinya. Ya sudahlah, biar kakeknya yang mengatur ini semua. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan karna ia sangat menyayangi kakeknya itu. Lagi pula ia juga sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan kakeknya itu. Ia kini menghela nafas.

"dengan siapa?", tanya Sasuke

"dengan cucu sahabatku. Dia seumuran denganmu", jawab Madara

"bagaimana dengan sekolahku?", tanya lagi Sasuke

"aku sudah meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah khusus untukmu dan _calon istri_mu. Dan sekolah menyanggupinya", jawab Madara mantab tak ada keraguan sedikitpun

"Hn.. baiklah kek, aku akan menikah dengannya", balas Sasuke lemah

Akhirnya semua keluarga itu kini bisa benafas lega mendengarkan keputusan yang di ambil Sasuke. Karna mereka dari tadi tegang mendengar percakapan antara kakek dan cucu itu.

8(-_-)8

Saat ini gadis pink ini sedang menggerutu tak jelas dengan apa kejadian yang di laluinya hari ini. Ia sangat kesal karna tak mendapatkan buku yang di incarnya sejak bulan lalu. Apalagi harus meladeni perdebatannya dengan seorang pemuda berambut norak itu. Huh, benar-benar membuang waktunya.

Tak terasa kini kakinya sudah membawanya berjalan sampai di depan rumah bibinya. Ya, di rumah bibinya-Rin kini ia tinggal. Sebulan yang lalu orang tuanya meninggal karna kecelakaan. Jadi sekarang ia tinggal di rumah bibinya. Bibinya sekarang berstatus Janda dan memiliki 1 anak bernama Hiraki yang baru berusia 7 tahun. Semua biaya keperluannya sehari-hari dan sekolahnya di tanggung oleh bibinya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat bibinya harus membanting tulang demi dirinya. Kehidupannya aja pas-pasan. Sakura ingin bekerja tetapi di larang bibinya. Kata bibinya, dari pada ia bekerja lebih baik ia mengurus rumah dan Hiraki.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap mobil sedan hitam terparkir manis di pekarangan rumah bibinya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Ah... itu dia orangnya... Sakura kemarilah...!", perintah Rin

"uem.. baik bi", lalu Sakura menghampirinya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Rin

"perkenalkan saya Jiraiya pengacara Madara Uchiha-_sama_ dari perusahaan _Uchiha corp_. Saya kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan beliau", kata Jiraiya sambil menjabat tangan Sakura

"Hmm.. lantas apa yang membuat Anda repot-repot kemari tuan?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"saya di perintahkan beliau untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada nona tentang pernikahan nona dengan tuan muda yang akan di adakan besok lusa", kata jiraiya sambil tersenyum

"pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah bi'?", tanya Sakura kepada bibinya

"tentu saja kau dan cucunya, Sakura!", jawab Rin

"APA...?!"

"kakekmu sudah menjodohkanmu sebelum meninggal dengan cucu sahabat karibnya. Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang kaya!"

"tapp.. tappi bi'?"

"apa kau akan selamanya mau menumpang di rumahku dan merepotkanku terus Sakura?"

"tentu saja tidak..! tapi aku kan masih kelas 3 SMA", sanggah Sakura

"tak perlu kawatir nona, Madara-sama sudah mengatur semuanya. Setelah nona menikah dengan tuan muda. Nona akan langsung pindah rumah yang sudah di siapkan Madara-sama. Dan juga nona akan pindah sekolah di sekolah KIHS tempat tuan muda menuntut ilmu. Tentu saja Madara-sama sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah", jelas Jiraiya pada Sakura

"kau tak perlu kawatir Sakura. Apa kau ingin mengecewakan kakekmu? Aku sangat mendukungmu Sakura. pasti ayah ibumu juga mendukungmu dari sana", kata Rin

"uem... baiklah.. saya setuju", kata Sakura pasrah

**(+_+)**

_**Di hari pernikahan...**_

"duh.. mana ada orang yang akan menikah tetapi tidak mengetahui siapa calon suaminya?", gusar Sakura

Saat ini Sakura sudah siap dengan baju pengantin putih panjangnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar sangat cantik. Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan terpesona. Pesta pernikahannya di adakan di Altar. Tak banyak tamu undangan yang di undang, hanya beberapa kerabat dan rekan kerja dari pihak calon suaminya. Pernikahan ini memang tak terlalu meriah. Kata Jiraiya, _calon suami_nya itu tak ingin ada banyak orang yang mengetahuinya sampai mereka cukup umur.

Cukup umur apaan? Itu pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja. Yang namanya sudah terikat suatu perjanjian di hadapan Tuhan. Mau di bawa kemanapun, tetap aja statusnya sudah 'menikah', mana mungkin bisa kembali lagi menjadi 'lajang'. Huh...?

Sakura kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Siapa juga yang ingin menikah di usia muda? Lebih tepatnya lagi, siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengan orang gak jelas asal usulnya dari mana? Bagaimana jika calon suaminya nanti berwajah jelek dan ingusan? Iyyuuh... gak banget :'(

Ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini. Tetapi bayangan wajah kakek, ayah, dan ibunya terus menghantuinya. Memaksa untuk melaksanakan pernikahan ini dan hidup bahagia bersama suaminya kelak seperti harapan mereka. Lagi pula ia juga takut di kutuk kakeknya jika kabur di hari pernikahannya ini.

"Sakura, ayo cepat. Semuanya sudah menunggu", kata Rin

"baik bibi", jawab Sakura

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Kemudian berjalan menuju Altar. Dilihatnya Jiraiya sudah siap di situ untuk menggiring Sakura. Lalu Jiraiya menuntun Sakura menuju pendeta dan calon suaminya di sana. Sakura menatap wajah calon suaminya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa begitu familiar.

"Hah? (pemuda pantat ayam)?", sontak Sakura berhenti melangkahkan kakinya

"Ada apa nona?', tanya Jiraiya kawatir

"tak apa-apa Jiraiya-san. Lanjutkan..!", perintah Sakura

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pendeta. Kini Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri bersebelahan. Mereka saat ini sedang tegang, karna sebentar lagi mereka akan mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan. Sakura sempat menyadari tatapan tajam yang di berikan calon suaminya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apa kau bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istrimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu?", kata Pendeta

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istriku, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidup", kata Sasuke mantap

"dan kau Sakura Haruno, apa kau bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidupmu?", kata pendeta lagi

"Saya Sakura Haruno bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai suamiku, menerimanya dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, senang maupun susah, suka maupun duka, dan mencintainya seumur hidup", kata Sakura sedikit lemah

"baiklah, sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami istri. Sasuke Uchiha di persilahkan mencium Haruno Sakura sebagai penguat janji kalian", Kata pendeta

Kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak. Kenapa sih harus ada acara ciuman segala? Mana mau dia di cium ayam yang sudah membuatnya dongkol beberapa hari lalu. Tapi tak ingin melakukan hal memalukan. Ia turuti saja apa kata pendeta. Dasar ayam mencuri kesempatan di tiap kesempatan, Huh... (T_T)

Kini Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura. Tetapi sebelum itu, di liatnya baik-baik wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa melihat bibir Sakura yang terlihat er-aneh menurutnya. Sakura sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Apa dia sariawan?', pikir Sasuke. Entah kenapa melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak tahan ingin segera menguncir bibir Sakura dengan karet gelang mungkin?

Kemudian di lihatnya mata Sakura yang terpejam sangat erat. Sasuke tak habis pikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Kenapa mukanya jadi aneh begini? Cuma ciuman aja norak sekali tingkahnya? Dasar kampungan...! bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai istri yang seperti ini? Impiannya yang memiliki istri cantik dan bohay bak bintang Holywood hancur sudah. **#Plakk**...

Kemudian didekatkan wajahnya lagi ke arah Sakura. Di kecupnya singkat jidat lebarnya. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara riuh dari tamu undangan. Saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan, Sakura baru membuka matanya. 'kapan si ayam ini menciumku? Ug tak terasa ya?', pikir Sakura

"Dasar norak...!", kata Sasuke sambil menyeriangi tipis menatap rendah Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura balas mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu. Tak lama kemudian acara selesai. Kemudian mereka menuju hotel yang telah di hadiahkan oleh Madara kepada cucunya itu yang baru menikah.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar capek, tetapi kegiatannya terusik oleh mahkluk _ayam_ yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya ini. Sakura tak habis fikir, sebenarnya apa sih maunya kakek ayam ini? Kenapa juga ia harus di kurung satu kamar seharian bersamanya? Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Kemudian Sakura menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya.

"dasar norak...!"

"apa kau bilang _ayam_?"

"tau begini.. aku menolak menikah denganmu _jidat_..!"

"kau pikir aku juga sudi menikah denganmu. Huh?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Hening, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Ini benar-benar membuat Sakura frustasi. Ia tak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"Sasuke, bisakah lain kali kau meminjamkanku buku itu?"

"Hn.."

"maksudnya?"

"tidak... aku tak kan meminjamkan barang yang sudah ku miliki kepada orang lain..! meskipun kau sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istriku!"

Perepatan sudut siku hinggap di kening Sakura,"pelit sekali kau...!", kemudian Sakura memunggungi Sasuke

"hey jidat..!", panggil Sasuke

"..."

"apa kau tuli?"

"..."

"semoga kau benera—"

"panggil nama ku yang benar", sahut Sakura cepat

"Sakura, aku ingin membuat peraturan...!", kata Sasuke

"peraturan?", jawab Sakura penasaran

"Hn..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

Gimana reader? Jelekkah cerita baru ku ini? Maaf jika ada banyak typo.. saya butuh saran dan pendapat kalian tentang fic baru ku ini...

Saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini... tetapi tetap jangan bosen dengan fic saya yang 'Love is Hurt' ya reader... :D

Please, gimmie review... (^_^)/ terima kasih...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Balasan review :_**

**_Hanazono yuri :_** ini udah lanjut… semoga suka

**_Nisa Malfoy : _**nih lanjut… makasih :D

**_Cherryma : _**ok…. ^_^

**_Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock :_** saya juga sedikit geli membayangkan adegan itu.. haha.. ok ini lanjut

**_Sakurazaki momoka : _**ini update.. ^_^

**_Aika Yuki-chan : _**wow… terimakasih banyak sarannya senpai.. ^_^ .. lain kali saya berusaha memperbaikinya.. salam kenal juga.. Arigato udah baca fic gaje ini

**_Meganesal : _**wah.. maaf updatenya telat… lama pula… gomen #nunduk"

**_Alvin : _**Arigatoooo….

**_Guest :_** terima kasih pujiannya.. ya ok… maaf kalo kecepetan -_-

**_Mina Jasmine : _**wah… makasih banyak… tapi mungkin maaf jika alurnya sedikit berbeda dari harapan

**_Guest : _**ini udah update kok

**_Guest : _**fic… love is hurt udah kelar.. maaf terkesan maksa banget akhirnya.. terima kasih udah baca

**_D : _**oke makasih… Love is Hurt udah kelar kok… makasih udah ikutin terus ceritanya ^_^

**_More : _**dah update

**_Clallucinttahdyaa : _**makasih… ikutin terus ya…

**_Guest : _**gpp… tapi maksih udah di ikutin ceritanya.. makasih udah mampir baca karya fic gaje ku ini…

**_Cherryl : _**makasih… ikutin terus ya ceritanya… ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback Chapter 1_**

_"ini buku ku...!", teriak gadis bersurai merah muda_

_"tapi aku dulu yang mengambilnya nona", jawab pemuda raven_

_._

_"Oi... terima kasih bukunya... Jya ne..", seru pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko tersebut._

_"Dasar rambut pantat ayam siallaaaannn...!", teriak frustasi gadis itu._

_._

_"aku ingin kau menikah besok lusa dengan seorang gadis yang aku pilihkan!", kata Madara_

_"Hn.. menikah. __**Hah**__? Menikah? Apa-apaan ini?", kata Sasuke meninggikan volume suaranya_

_._

_"pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah bi'?", tanya Sakura kepada bibinya_

_"tentu saja kau dan cucunya, Sakura!", jawab Rin_

_"APA...?!"_

_"kakekmu sudah menjodohkanmu sebelum meninggal dengan cucu sahabat karibnya. Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang kaya!"_

_"tapp.. tappi bi'.. __tapi aku kan masih kelas 3 SMA__?"_

_._

_"Sakura, aku ingin membuat peraturan...!", kata Sasuke_

_"peraturan?", jawab Sakura penasaran_

_"Hn..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secret Wedding © Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur seenak jidat**

**mengandung bahasa kasar dan konten dewasa (****_Mature_****)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Enjoy...! ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tidak untuk ANAK KECIL**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak sudi jika itu menguntungkanmu", jawab Sakura tak acuh sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk yang ada di ruangan itu.

Perempatan sudut siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Di langkahkan kakinya menuju gadis _pink_ yang ada di depannya. Sasuke menarik tangan mungil Sakura, sehingga Sakura kembali duduk. "Setidaknya perhatikan aku dulu!", geramnya

"Apa? Cepetan!"

Dilangkahkan kaki Sasuke menuju ransel tasnya, kemudian di keluarkan beberapa lembar kertas A4 yang isinya entah apa itu, Sakura tak tau dan tak mau tau –_belum mau tau_.

"Aku ingin kau menandatangani surat ini", kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudah.. baca saja!"

Sakura membaca surat tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati dan cermat. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari kata-kata yang ada di tiap paragraph isi surat tersebut. Kadang bola mata _emerald_nya menyipit jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hatinya. Kadang kembali normal jika isinya tidak terlalu di permasalahkan baginya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura membaca secara detail surat perjanjian tersebut membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Ini surat pejanjian bukan peraturan! Dan apa ini, kau ingin memonopoli kehidupanku?", geram Sakura setelah membaca surat tersebut

"Terserah apa katamu… bagiku sama saja. Aku hanya ingin kau menandatanganinya", sahut Sasuke. Kemudian di dudukkan pantatnya di sofa merah maroon dekat kasur.

Apa-apaan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini? Tampan sih tampan. Tapi nyebelinnya setengah mati. Membuat peraturan tertulis dalam sebuah surat perjanjian. Kenapa harus dibuat secara resmi? Sakura pikir peraturannya yang di buat secara lisan. Tetapi pemuda raven yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuat sebuah peraturan sungguhan. Ish, sungguh menyebalkan apalagi setelah membaca isinya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta semacam nego pada surat ini?", kata Sakura sambil memohon pada Sasuke berpuple eyes. Tetapi jurusnya itu tak mempan sedikitpun untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, " Sayangnya tidak ada tawar menawar, _baby_"

"Argh… kejam… Uchiha sialaann!", teriak Sakura frustasi

"Ingat Sakura, kau juga seorang Uchiha sekarang!", kata Sasuke sambil menyeriangi senang

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu….!", kata Sakura sambil menandatangani surat tersebut.

Kemudian di rebahkan lagi tubuh mungil Sakura di kasur empuk tersebut.

"Setidaknya ganti bajumu dulu Sakura!", kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan diri di kasur yang sama dengan Sakura.

"APA…?!"

Ternyata dari tadi Sakura masih memakai gaun yang di pakainya waktu acara pernikahan tadi. Uhh.. kenapa tidak sadar? Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Berada di dekat Sasuke membuatnya lupa segala hal. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan! Sakura sungguh tidak menyukai Sasuke. _Sungguh ?_

Sasuke menyeriangi senang melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Sejak pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke tentang gadis itu adalah ,_'Gadis norak, aneh, menyebalkan – atau bahkan bisa di sebut menggemaskan_'. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke akan memiliki mainan baru di hidupnya. Ah, sedikit menghibur hidupnya. _Mungkin?_

.

.

_Sebenarnya apa sih isi surat perjanjian itu? Yuk mari kita baca sama-sama._

.

.

.

**Surat Perjanjian Nikah**

Pada hari 24 bulan Januari tahun 2015 di kota Konoha telah dibuat perjanjian perkawinan dari dan antara :

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Tempat dan tanggal lahir : Konoha, 23 Juli 1997

Dalam hal ini bertindak untuk dan atas nama pribadi, yang untuk selanjutnya disebut sebagai Pihak Pertama.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Tempat dan tanggal lahir : Suna, 28 Maret 1997

Dalam hal ini bertindak untuk dan atas nama pribadi, yang untuk selanjutnya disebut sebagai Pihak Kedua.

Kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk mengikatkan diri dalam sebuah perkawinan resmi dan untuk bersepakat mengikatkan diri dan untuk tunduk pada perjanjian sebagai berikut :

\- Mempelai wanita di anjurkan meminta ijin kepada mempelai pria ketika pergi dan atau meninggalkan rumah, baik dekat maupun jauh.

\- Mempelai wanita harus bersikap manis, baik, dan sopan kepada mempelai pria.

\- Mempelai wanita dianjurkan menjaga rumah dan membereskan rumah setiap hari dan di bantu oleh beberapa pelayan rumah tangga.

\- Mempelai wanita diwajibkan membersihkan kamar mempelai pria ketika bangun tidur di pagi hari.

\- Mempelai wanita harus diwajibkan menyanggupi apapun permintaan yang di berikan mempelai pria.

\- Mempelai wanita diharapkan menghormati keluarga mempelai pria dan menyanggupi keinginan yang di berikan keluarganya, terutama kakeknya, _Uchiha Madara._

\- Mempelai wanita di larang memiliki hubungan _special_ kepada lelaki manapun _kecuali suaminya_, dan akan mendapatkan _hukuman_ jika ketahuan menjalin hubungan.

\- Mempelai wanita di haruskan tabah ketika mempelai pria memiliki seorang kekasih dan tidak ada protes!

\- Mempelai wanita dilarang mengganggu dan mengusik kehidupan pribadi mempelai pria.

\- Di harapkan kedua mempelai baik pria maupun wanita _menyembunyikan status pernikahan_ dari siapapun termasuk orang terdekat sekalipun, kecuali keluarga sampai batas yang di tentukan.

**Prinsip Dasar**

Perjanjian berasaskan pada prinsip keadilan, kesetaraan, kesamaan kedudukan, hukum, dan penghormatan terhadap hak asasi manusia.

**Maksud Dan Tujuan**

Pernikahan ini dimaksudkan untuk menjaga kehormatan dan nama baik keluarga serta untuk menghidari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

**Perubahan Perjanjian**

Perubahan perjanjian hanya dapat dilakukan atas persetujuan dari Pihak Pertama (Uchiha Sasuke).

**Perselisihan**

Apabila terjadi perselisihan dalam perjanjian tersebut, maka akan di selesaikan dengan cara menurut keluarga _Uchiha_ (Uchiha Sasuke).

Pihak Pertama Pihak Kedua

Ttd

(Uchiha Sasuke) (Haruno Sakura)

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menyapa lembut di indra penglihatannya dari balik celah-celah jendela kamar hotel bintang 5. Hal itu membuat terusik tidur nyenyak gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang sedang tidur di kasur empuk tersebut.

Di kerjapkannya perlahan-lahan kelopak mata indah yang menyembunyikan bola mata _emerald_nya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kain hitam bertuliskan _'Fun Boy',_kemudian di tajamkan lagi penglihatannya. Ia tak salah lihat, memang tulisan itu yang ada di depan matanya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia merasa tengah memeluk sesuatu. Tapi apa itu? Merasa ada yang aneh, lalu di dongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 de—_**kyaaaa…**_

.

Ternyata tak butuh waktu 3 detik, ah tidak… tidak… sudah 3 tapi kurang kata 'tik' di belakangnya. Lalu…

_**Jduaaak..**_

_**.**_

_**Brugh..**_

_**.**_

_**Aauuchhh…**_

.

"apa-apaan kau SAKURA...?", teriak Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya dengan teriakan Sakura tadi sambil menatap nyalang pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Siapa yang tak marah ketika seseorang sedang tidur nyenyak-nyenyaknya, tiba-tiba ada orang yang teriak di dekat telingamu. Lalu ketika kamu akan membuka mata untuk memarahi orang yang meneriakimu, tiba-tiba disambut lagi oleh tendangan maut diperutmu yang menyebabkan kamu jatuh secara tidak _elit_ di lantai _marmer_ dingin kamar hotel tersebut. Siapa yang tak marah? SIAPA?

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri menatap tajam setajam-tajamnya pada Sakura yang masih asik duduk di kasur. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah balas menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. _'Apa orang ini cari mati!'_, pikir Sasuke. Oh.. semenjak kenal gadis _pink_ ini hidup Sasuke seakan ketiban sial beruntun. _Aishhh…._

"Apa yang kau lakukan _pinky_?", teriak Sasuke lagi

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang, apa yang kau lakukan _ayam_? Kenapa kau memelukku ketika aku tidur? Kau mencari kesempatan ya ?!", jawab Sakura tak kalah tajam menatap Sasuke

Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Kemudian di pijitnya pelan ujung hidung mancungnya.

_Cih…._

Melihat tingkah laku Sasuke sebagai jawaban, membuat Sakura geram. Sungguh geram. _'Oh astaga.. Ya Tuhan … laki-laki ini benar-benar membuatku kesal'_, batin Sakura

"Kesempatan apa? Kau menendangku _baka_!"

"Kau memelukku ayam!"

"Masalah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sekarang kau istriku _baka_, ingat!"

_*Skakmach…._ Kenapa bisa lupa? Aduh, kenapa Sakura bisa lupa kalau pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Jelas-jelas pesta pernikahannya baru diadakan kemarin. Sekarang ia menyandang gelar sebagai nyonya _Uchiha_ muda. Ingatkan Sakura, '_Nyonya Uchiha'._

"Bagaimana jika kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak ketika aku tidur? Siapa tau hal itu bisa terjadi?!", kata Sakura penuh kawatir. Sebenarnya Sakura ragu apa yang di ucapkannya benar atau tidak. _Tapi bisa jadi kan?_

"Maksudmu memperkosamu? Mana ada orang yang percaya _seorang suami memperkosa istrinya ketika tidur di malam hari,_ yang ada kau malah akan di tertawakan banyak orang"

Uh, kenapa laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya kini tanpa malu mengatakan hal-hal yang vulgar seperti itu. Apa ia tidak tau kalau Sakura ini masih polos. Ah setidaknya untuk saat ini begitu, tapi sebetulnya Sakura tau kok hal-hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa ketika tengah malam. Sekarangkan zaman _modern,_ hal apa saja bisa kita tau dari media/jejaring sosial lewat internet. Misalnya lewat video-video yang bisa didapatkannya dari _yutubee,_ atau cerita yang berbau konten dewasa, salah satunya seperti _fanpic_ ini. Bahkan ketika ditinggal bibinya-_Rin_ kerja dan adik keponakannya tidur, Sakura sering menonton video _itu_ di kamarnya. Dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya tentu saja :P . Mengingat hal tersebut tanpa sadar membuat wajah Sakura merah padam menahan malu.

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang berubah-ubah membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Satu kata yang ada di benak Sasuke, _Aneh_.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bau tak sedap di sekitarnya. Kemudian ditajamkan lagi indra penciumannya untuk mencari bau tersebut. Sasuke baru sadar ternyata di sekitar dadanya- _lebih tepatnya kaosnya_ merasa lembah dan sedikit basah.

Kemudian diarahkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Sasuke menyipitkan mata di sekitar area bibir Sakura.

"Sakura jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!", geram Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajah tampannya

Mendengar suara berat Sasuke, membuat Sakura ketakutan dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya tanda akan menjawab pertanyaan yang akan di lontarkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau ketika sedang tidur suka mengeluarkan air liurmu?"

"App,… apa…?", tanpa sadar tangan Sakura bergerak menuju ujung bibir dan menyentuhnya. Ternyata benar, Sakura _liur_-an. _Iyyuhh.._ Sakura menatap horror tangannya yang kini merasakan air kental, basah, lembab, lengket dan sedikit bau menurutnya. _Sedikit_.

"Cih.. ternyata kau tidak hanya gadis aneh,norak, kasar, keras kepala, tetapi juga gadis… _**jorok**_", setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari segala kuman penyakit, bahkan bakteri. Terlalu berlebihan memang.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Bersiap-siaplah.. 30 menit lagi kita akan mengunjungi rumah orang tuaku". Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

_Akhhh….. Sakura_…kau sangat memalukan di depan suamimu yang tampan, kaya raya, dan juga menyebalkan itu. Sakura merasa benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri dan imej nya sebagai seorang perempuan. Sakura merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri, karna memberikan kesan yang buruk kepada suaminya. Serasa ingin mencekik lehernya lalu jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

Secret Wedding

.

.

.

.

Sakura benar-benar tak mau membahas kejadian tadi pagi yang dialaminya dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Sasuke selama kurang lebih 2 jam, Sakura habiskan dengan berdiam diri di mobil penumpang. Sebenarnya Sasuke heran dengan tingkah laku Sakura yang tak biasanya –_cerewet_, tapi itu bagus untuknya dan ia bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di rumah megah bergaya bangunan Eropa zaman dahulu dan tak lupa rumahnya di kelilingi pekarangan taman bunga yang sangat luas. Rumah itu benar-benar indah dan seperti istana yang ada di dongeng. Yang Sakura yakini saat ini adalah, betapa kayanya keluarga _Uchiha,_ dan Sakura tak mau membayangkan banyaknya uang yang dimiliki keluarga Sasuke. Pasti banyak sekali.

Sakura turun dari mobil _Lamborghini Aventador Lp700-4 _ milik Sasuke yang berwarna antara paduan putih dan hitam itu. Kemudian di langkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya pergi.

Ketika masuk di dalam rumah megah itu, sudah berjejer rapi _maid_ dan _buttler_ berpakain hitam dan putih menyambut kedatangan tuan dan nyonya muda baru _Uchiha_. Para pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah dan sopan. Dan Sakura membalas senyum mereka.

Saat ini Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada lukisan dan kaligrafi yang terpajang rapi di tembok megah bercat putih tersebut dan jangan lupakan guji-guji dengan ukiran indah di setiap sudut ruangan. Benar-benar memanjakan pandangan mata bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Sakura yakin benda-benda pajangan yang ada di rumah tersebut pasti harganya sangat mahal. Dengan Sakura yang bekerja di toko sebagai kasir selama puluhan tahun pasti takkan mampu membeli salah satu barang tersebut. Sakura hanya meringis membayangkan hal tersebut. Uh, dasar _Uchiha_ dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya sangat mengerikan.

"Ah Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau datang nak", kata Mikoto menyadarkan lamunan Sakura

"Hehe, iya baa-san.. gomen baru datang", sahut Sakura. Jujur, Sakura saat ini sedang bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dengan ibu mertuanya sekarang.

"Tak apa… jangan sungkan nak, panggil aku kaa-san. Sekarang kau juga anakku, sama seperti Sasuke. Dan anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri.", kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut

"Arigato kaa-san", balas Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya

"Apa hanya Sakura saja yang diajak bicara kaa-san?", kata Sasuke sinis melihat Sakura

"Oh.. gomen Sasuke-kun.. Kemarilah nak, kakekmu ingin bicara sesuatu pada kalian berdua", mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan bersama menuju ke ruang tengah atau biasa disebut ruang keluarga. Di sofa empuk berwarna emas itu sudah ada Madara, Fugaku, dan Itachi disana. Itachi tampak menyeriangi senang melihat adik dan adik iparnya yang baru datang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi yang pasti hal itu membuat kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

"Kalian berdua cepatlah duduk di sofa ini! Ada yang ingin kakek bicarakan", kata Madara sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di depannya.

"Hn/Baik kakek", jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Kakek ingin melihat dan memiliki cucu(cicit) kakek dari kalian berdua!", ucap Madara tegas

"Apa… ? kami baru menikah kemarin kakek!", kata Sasuke menahan emosinya tapi tetap dengan suara berat.

"Perhatikan nada bicaramu Sasuke-kun", kata Mikoto lembut memperingati Sasuke.

Mendapat teguran lembut dari ibunya. Sasuke langsung melunak.

"Jika Sakura benar-benar hamil, ia bisa belajar dengan jasa _homeschooling_", ucap Madara tenang

"Tapi...", ucap Sasuke lirih

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!", ucap Madara menegaskan, ia tetap kokoh mempertahankan keinginannya.

Dipandanginya satu-satu yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Sakura tampak takut dengan arah pembicaraan ini dan sedang menundukkan kepala merah mudanya, Itachi malah nyengir gaje pada Sasuke, dan membuatnya ingin menonjok muka sok tampannya. Ayahnya seperti biasa menampilkan wajah stoicnya, sedangkan ibunya berharap-harap cemas padanya. Terakhir, Sasuke menelan ludahnya berat. Kakeknya sedang menatapnya nyalang. Ya sudahlah.

"Hn… terserah kakek saja"

Toh pada akhirnya ia akan menurut semua apa yang di katakan kakeknya. Ia tak bisa melawan sedikit pun. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit kasihan dengan Sakura jika ia berhasil membuatnya hamil. Pasti Sakura akan kehilangan masa mudanya seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi bagaimana Lagi?

"Kami permisi dulu kakek", kata Sasuke memberi hormat pada kakeknya sambil menarik lengan Sakura kasar. Sedangkan orang yang ditariknya sedikit meringis. Hey, itu benar-benar sakit.

"Tak ingin mampir sebentar Sasuke-kun? Setidaknya makan bersama", kata ibunya kawatir

"Hn… aku ingin segera merebahkan diri dirumah baruku kaa-san", kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut pada ibunya. Agar ibunya tak kawatir terhadapnya.

"Maafkan kami kaa-san, mungkin lain kali saja", kata Sakura sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat pada ibu mertuanya

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasu-chan. Aku tau, kau ingin segera melakukan _itu_ kan dengan Saku-chan?", goda Itachi sambil tersenyum gak jelas.

Sasuke hanya bisa men_deathglear_ perkataan Itachi. Apa-apaan aniki-nya itu dan _suffiks_ apa tadi. Huh, menggelikan.

Lalu Sasuke menyeret Sakura menuju halaman depan rumah. Dan sekarang mereka berdiri di depan mobil _Lamborghini_ Sasuke.

"Dasar anak Oji-san!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Sasuke geram dan telinganya panas.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?", balas Sasuke dengan suara ditekan

Saat ini Sasuke tengah menatap tajam Sakura. Ia tak suka di katakan begitu. Sasuke bukan anak manja dan takut pada keputusan kakeknya. Ia hanya malas berdebat lebih. Sasuke juga tidak ingin dianggap cucu yang pembangka dan kurang sopan santun. Maka dari itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diinginkan kakeknya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada Oji-san kalau kita bisa menundanya? Setidaknya lulus sekolah Sasuke!"

"Mana mungkin aku menentang keinginan kakek!"

"Hmmt?"

"Dan mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan tubuhmu yang rata itu? Ingat, aku memiliki seorang kekasih Sakura!"

Sakura langsung bungkam. _'Apa katanya tadi? Rata…? Ra…ta? Rattttaaa?'_

Selama ini tak ada yang pernah bilang begitu sama Sakura. Sakura adalah primadona di sekolahnya. Ia cantik, bertubuh langsing, dan tinggi. Sakura akui dada dan pantatnya memang tak besar. Tapi juga tak kecil. Bahkan ukurannya pas untuk remaja seusianya. _Hell…_ ia memiliki tubuh dambaan setiap gadis seusianya. Seenak jidatnya si _ayam_ itu mengatakannya rata.. huhh.. Bukannya Sakura ingin narsis, tapi itu kenyataan! Dan apa-apaan Sasuke itu, menyebut-nyebut _kekasih_ dihadapan istrinya? -_-!

"Terserah apa katamu _ayam_, sebaiknya kita segera pulang kerumah baru kita"

"Hn"

Kemudian mereka segera memasuki mobil Sasuke. Dan mobil itu sekarang sudah meninggalkan pelataran rumah utama keluarga _Uchiha_.

.

.

"APA? INI RUMAH BARU KITA?", teriak Sakura membahana

"Hn.. apa kau tak suka?", jawab Sasuke santai

Sasuke saat ini tengah bersender di depan mobil _Lamborghini Aventador Lp700-4_ kebanggaannya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna biru dan celana putih sepanjang ¾, sepatunya berwarna putih pula. Dan tak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya terlihat keren dan tampan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memakai _dress_ putih tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut. Sederhana, tetapi tetap terlihat manis untuk dikenakan.

"Suka.. tentu saja suka", kata Sakura semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah yang akan mereka tempati kedepannya. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk ukuran rumah yang hanya di tempati 2 orang.

Lihat saja, rumah besar ini bertingkat dua. Bercat putih. Memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di sekitarnya di tumbuhi tanaman hijau dan pohon palem. Memiliki pagar tinggi menjulang keatas yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut. Dan yang paling menarik adalah, dibelakang rumahnya terdapat pantai dengan pasir putih.

'_Kyaa… Kami-sama_, betapa kayanya si Uchiha ini'

Pemandangan ini sungguh menakjubkan dan terlalu mewah untuknya. Maklum selama ini Sakura hidup dan tinggal di kalangan menengah kebawah.

"Hn.. masuk!"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura mendelik tajam kearah pemuda _raven_. Kenapa sih gak bisa sebentar saja menganggunya? Padahal Sakura masih ingin menikmati alam sekitar.

.

"Sebelah sini kamarmu, dan ini kamarku", kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan 2 kamar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hmmt.. "

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja pada Chiyo-basan. Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tap.. tunggu seben—"

Kata-kata Sakura terputus, karna Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju kamar barunya dan langsung menutup-_membanting_ pintunya di depan wajah Sakura.

_'Aisshh… shitt'_, umpat Sakura

Rumah ini terdiri dari 5 kamar yaitu, 2 kamar berada di lantai 2 yang di tempati oleh Sakura dan Sasuke, dan 3 kamar berada di lantai 1 yakni satu kamar tambahan jika ada keluarga yang ingin menginap, 1 kamar untuk pembantu yang ditempati Chiyo-_basan _dan 2 pembantu wanita lainya dan sisanya untuk penjaga kebun dan satpam. Maklumlah, rumah ini besar dan luas. Jadi memiliki banyak pembantu disini.

Sedangkan kamar utama di tempati oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya kamar itu adalah kamar pengantin baru yang harusnya dipakai oleh Sakura juga. Tapi apalah daya, semua yang berkuasa dirumah ini hanyalah Sasuke. Karena Sasuke yang memiliki ini semua. Dan Sasuke mana mungkin mau berbagi dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya, termasuk Sakura yang sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi _istri_nya. Karna Sasuke menginginkan _privacy_ sendiri. Ingatkan dia kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih. _Kekasih!_

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura kesal. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar barunya. Hal pertama kali yang dilihat Sakura adalah kamar yang bernuansa putih _gading_. Kamarnya 3 kali lebih besar dari kamar yang dimiliki Sakura sebelumnya.

Kamar ini memiliki balkon yang menghadap langsung kearah pesisir pantai. Dan terdapat kamar mandi dalam. Kamar mandinya memiliki _bathup _dan air mancur. Mewah memang? Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kesepian dan sendirian sekarang.

Di langkahkan kakinya menuju koper yang berisi baju-bajunya. Lalu di pindahkan isinya ke dalam lemari yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Tak sengaja gerakan memindahkan baju terhenti ketika Sakura melihat sebuah _lingerie_ dan _bra_ berwarna merah. Kemudian diusapnya pelan _bra_ merah itu. Benda-benda itu ia dapat dari bibinya Rin sebagai kado pernikahannya dengan si _Uchiha_ tersebut. Rin berharap Sakura memakainya di acara malam pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tak berniat menyentuhnya, atau memang ia juga tak siap dimiliki Sasuke seutuhnya? Entahlah Sakura terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

_Drttt… drtt…_

'_Rin is Calling'_

"Halo bi… ada apa?"

'…_'_

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Bibi tenang saja, mereka melakukanku dengan sangat baik"

'…_..'_

"Tak apa. .. sekarang aku sudah tinggal di rumah baru bersama Sasuke-kun"

Entah mengapa menyebut nama dengan _suffiks_ itu membuat Sakura sedikit canggung dan geli.

'…'

"Arigato bi.. oyasumi"

Dan setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan bibinya-_Rin._ Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan segalanya. Biarkanlah ini berjalan apa adanya. Ia hanya ingin menuruti permintaan mendiang kakeknya. Semoga kakek, ibu dan ayahnya bahagia disana. Biarlah mimpi indah yang menemaninya malam ini. _'Good night'_, kata Sakura entah itu pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2nya. Gomen updatenya terlalu lama. Maklum baru-baru sibuk dengan kuliah, latihan dan baru selesai ujian. Tapi ini sudah masa liburan walau hanya 2 minggu. #ditendang reader…

Gomen jika fic 'Love is Hurt' endingnya tidak memuaskan. Memang dari awal ceritanya saya buat seperti itu, tetapi agak sedikit berbeda. Maaf juga endingnya terlalu maksa. Soalnya saya benar-benar ingin cepat menyelesaikan fic tersebut. #alasan

Saya harap kalian suka baca fic yang abal ini. Mungkin cerita 'Secret Wedding' nya sedikit berbeda dari cerita yang lain. Saya harap kalian suka. Cerita ini belum memasuki konflik, karena saya pikir ini baru chapter awal dan belum mau terburu-buru. Gomen jika masih banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan dan tipo bertebaran. Saya butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun. BUKAN YANG MENJATUHKAN. -_-

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca karya ku yang gaje ini, baik s_ilent reader_ dan yang sudah memberi _review_. ARIGATO….. ^_^

_Gimmie a Review, please….!_


End file.
